Pippin
by Pippin in 2004
Summary: A screenplay based on the hit musical Pippin. Ninth chapter is up. More to come. Please review my directing.
1. Magic To Do

FADE IN:  
EXT -- IN FRONT OF A SMALL THEATRE -- NIGHT  
(People gather outside a theatre, waiting in line to buy their tickets. The bill reads "PIPPIN: HIS LIFE AND TIMES". Among the people in line for tickets is a young man, a drifter with nowhere else to go for the evening. He uses what little money he has to buy a ticket and goes inside.)  
  
INT -- THE LOBBY INSIDE THE THEATRE -- CONTINUOUS  
(The young man enters the theatre where the roar of conversations is heard. He looks around, feeling unsure of himself.)  
  
INT -- BACKSTAGE -- CONTINUOUS  
(Backstage several players who will perform in the show are gathered before a mirror putting the finishing touches on their make-up. Their costumes are simple black tights. They are joined by the leading player but she has not come to put on make-up.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER (urgently)  
Five minutes to curtain. Let's move it, people.  
  
(The players finish up and head out of the backstage area. The last one to pass the leading player on the out is the player who will come to be known as Pippin. He looks nervous, but the leading player reassures him with a smile. The smile, however, has a somewhat sinister feeling to it.)  
  
INT -- THE AUDITORIUM OF THE THEATRE -- CONTINUOUS  
(The young man walks slowly down the isle of the noisy auditorium and is greated by an usherette.)  
  
USHERETTE  
Ticket, please.  
  
(He hands her the ticket. She looks at it breifly, then tears it and hands him the stub.)  
  
USHERETTE  
This way, sir.  
  
(He finds his seat in the first few rows and sits. The shot switches to behind the closed curtain. The players get into their places. Last, the leading player takes her spot center stage. The shot switches back to the young man in the audience as the lights begin to go down. The audience becomes quiet. The show is about to begin. A long high pitched note rings out as the curtain is opened and only glowing hands are visible against the darkness on stage. The hands seem to float is a strange macabre limbo. The leading player begins crooning and finally, she steps out of the darkness to sing.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER +  
Join us -- leave your feilds to flower.  
Join us -- leave your cheese to sour.  
Join us -- come and waist an hour or two.  
Doo-dle-ee-doo.  
Journey -- journey to a spot ex-  
Citing, mystic and excotic.  
Journey -- through our anecdotic revue.  
  
We've magic to do -- just for you.  
We've got miracle plays to play.  
We've got parts to perform -- hearts to warm,  
Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along our way.  
  
(As the next lines are sung, the respective players step out of the darkness.)  
  
FASTRADA +  
Intrigue -- plots to bring disaster.  
  
LEWIS +  
Humor -- handled by a master.  
  
AN ATTRACTIVE MAN +  
Romance -- sex presented pastorally.  
  
LEADING PLAYER +  
(Sliding her finger down his body)  
Dee-dle-ee-dee.  
  
A FEMALE PLAYER +  
(Unseen as a male player lipsincs)  
Illusion -- (steps out from behind him) fantasy to study.  
  
CHARLES +  
Battles -- barbarous and bloody.  
  
LEADING PLAYER +  
So join us -- sit where everybody can see.  
  
(Lights up on all players.)  
  
ALL PLAYERS +  
We've magic to do -- just for you.  
We've got miracle plays to play.  
We've got parts to perform -- hearts to warm,  
Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along our way.  
  
(Dance sequnce involving magic tricks. During one, the leading player disappears. As the singing resumes is lowered from the flies wearing a costume that is more indicative of her character than the black tights in which she began.)  
  
ALL PLAYERS  
We've magic to do -- just for you.  
We've got miracle plays to play.  
We've got parts to perform -- hearts to warm,  
Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along....  
  
(As the following round progresses, the young man's imagination begins to take over. At it's conclusion, the players are dancing around him in a dark circular room.)  
  
We've got our way.  
magic to do We got Magic to do.  
Just for you, we got Magic to do Magic to do.  
magic to do Just for you, we got ma- Magic to play.  
Just for you, we got gic to do We got  
magic to do Just for you, we got foibles and fables to  
Just for you magic to do portray  
As we go along As we go along As we go along  
our way. our way. our way. 


	2. Corner of the Sky

INT -- THE DARK ROOM -- UNKNOWN  
(The young man stands in the center of the room, surrounded by the players. The leading player steps out of the crowd and addresses him.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Welcome. We thank you for joining us this evening. This evening, for your entertainment pleasure, we present our most mysterious and miraculous tale. A stunning example of....  
  
A PLAYER  
Magic!  
  
A PLAYER  
And merriment!  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
You will witness acts of....  
  
A PLAYER  
Lust!  
  
A PLAYER  
MUrder!  
  
A PLAYER  
Holy war!  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
All leading up to a spectacular climax!  
  
(A player rushes through one of the many doors. He carries and lit torch excitedly.)  
  
Not now, later.   
  
(The player leaves.)  
  
Our tale today concerns Prince Pippin, the first born son of Charlemagne, but before we begin, let me assure that what you are about to see is the true life story of Pippin. You see, there have been many misconceptions about Pippin. Stories saying he was....  
  
(The doors light to reveal the following characters.)  
  
A HUNCHBACK  
A hunchback!  
  
A MAN ON STILTS  
Enormously tall.  
  
A BOY WITH NO HAIR  
Completely bald at the age of fourteen.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
But please, cast all that aside and accept what we enact for you today. The life of Pippin begins.  
  
(A doorway lights up showing a woman holding a baby. The lights go off again.)  
  
Pippin as a child showed a tremendous thirst for knowledge.  
  
(Lights up in the same doorway, showing a young boy reading a book. Lights down again.)  
  
Immersed in these pursuits, the years passed by quickly.  
  
(Lights up in the doorway showing Pippin grown up. This is the Pippin we will come to know. The leading player signals a female player to take care of Pippin. The player takes his hand and leads him through the doorway. Once they are gone, the leading player turns to the young man and bids him to follow her through the doorway.)  
  
INT -- THE UNIVERSITY OF PADUA -- AFTERNOON  
(The forum at Padua is packed with students. A stately tutor stands at the podium. The leader play whispers into the young man's ear as she leads him to his seat.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Charlemagne sent Pippin to the University of Padua and the faculty granted him the special title of scholar of the house.  
  
(They sit and watch the ceremony.)  
  
TUTOR  
And now, ladies and gentlemen, a speech from our scholar of the house.  
  
(The audience applauds as Pippin approaches the podium.)  
  
PIPPIN  
(Clears his throat nervously.)  
Thank you.  
  
(The crowd is silent.)  
  
Gentle tutors, respected members of the faculty, I'm very grateful for the knowledge that you've given me, but I'm afraid what I'm looking for can't be found in books. You see, I know there's something....  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(To herself.)  
Fulfilling? Something completely fulfilling?  
  
PIPPIN  
Something completely fulfilling.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(To herself.)  
Fantastic.  
  
PIPPIN  
And I'm going to find it.   
  
(Underscoring begins.)  
  
Although I'm not really sure what I want to do or where I want to go.  
  
(Sung. Pippin walks through the audience as he sings.)  
Everything has it's season.  
Everything has it's time.  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme.  
Cats fit on the window sill.  
Children fit in the snow.  
Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?  
  
Rivers belong where they can ramble.  
Eagles belong where they can fly.  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free.  
Got to find my corner of the sky.  
  
(Pippin has by now reached the young man. They exchange glaces. The scene changes.)  
  
EXT -- A MEADOW -- MIDDAY  
(As the underscoring continues, we are transported to a beautiful meadow. Pippin runs into it, followed by the young man who seems to gather some excitement from Pippin's words.)  
  
PIPPIN +  
Every man has his daydreams.  
Every man has his goal.  
People like the way dreams have of sticking to the soul.  
Thunderclouds have their lightning.  
Nightingales have their song,  
And don't you see I want my life to be something more than long....  
  
(They stop at a river.)  
  
Rivers belong where they can ramble.  
  
(An eagle flys overhead.)  
  
Eagles belong where they can fly.  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free.  
Got to find my corner of the sky.  
  
(Pippin runs excitedly to the top of a hill. The young man looks up at him from the base of the hill.)  
  
So many men seem destined   
To settle for something small,  
But I won't rest until I know I'l have it all,  
So don't ask where I'm going,  
Just listen when I'm gone,  
And far away you'll hear me singing softly to the dawn:  
  
(He looks at the young man, as if encouraging him.)  
  
Rivers belong where they can ramble.  
Eagles belong where they can fly.  
  
(With hightening excitement, singing to the world around him.)  
  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free.  
Got to find my corner  
Of the sky.... 


	3. King Charles' Court

INT -- CHARLES' COURT -- MIDDAY  
(The court of King Charles is enormous and royal. Charles sits on his thrown, sleeping and snoring loudly. The leading player and the young man stand in one corner.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(Whispers.)  
The royal court of Charles the Great, a giant on the battlefield and in the bedroom.  
  
(Pippin burst through the doors excitedly.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Father!  
  
(Charles awakens with a start.)  
  
CHARLES  
What? Oh, Pippin. Yes, what is it?  
  
PIPPIN  
(Disappointed by Charles' unenthused response.)  
I'm home.  
  
CHARLES  
Home?  
  
(It dawns on him.)  
  
Well yes! Yes you are! How did things go in... um... uh....  
  
PIPPIN  
Padua, sir?  
  
CHARLES  
No thank you, it gives me gas. How did things go at school?  
  
PIPPIN  
Very well, sir. Some of my tutors....  
  
CHARLES  
(Interrupting.)  
Good, good. I'm a firm believer in education.  
  
PIPPIN  
And yet you've become the most powerful man in the world without it.  
  
CHARLES  
The most powerful man the world? Oh Pippin, don't exaggerate. What about the Pope?  
  
PIPPIN  
I rank you ahead of the Pope, sir.  
  
CHARLES  
Well, I happen to agree with you.  
  
(Lewis charges in with a sword. The leading players whispers to the young man.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Pippin's half-brother, Lewis. Addicted to the physical, Lewis loves weight-lifting, Lewis loves wrestling, but most of all, Lewis loves Lewis.  
  
LEWIS  
Father, father!  
  
CHARLES  
Lewis, Pippin has returned.  
  
LEWIS  
(Looks at Pippin.)  
Hm.  
  
(Turns to Charles.)  
  
Father, I'm just dying to fight those Visigoths. When can we go? Huh?  
  
PIPPIN  
(To Charles.)  
You're going to war against the Visigoths?  
  
LEWIS  
Uh huh! That's the next one.  
  
CHARLES  
It's going to be a glorious campain.  
  
LEWIS  
Those Visigoth women are.... Oh, sorry. I don't mean to shock your bookish sensibilities.  
  
PIPPIN  
I'm just shocked you're interested in women now.  
  
LEWIS  
(Angered)  
Why you....  
  
(He lunges at Pippin.)  
  
FASTRADA  
(Offscreen.)  
Boys, play nice.  
  
(We see Fastrada slink toward the throne. The leading player explains to the young man.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Fastrada, Pippin's stepmother. Devious, crafty, cunning, untrustworthy....  
  
(Notices Fastrada is shooting her a death look. The leading player is intimidated and continues on a more positive note.)  
  
But a warm and wonderful mother, dedicated to gaining the throne for her darling son, Lewis.  
  
FASTRADA  
Lewis, look what mommy has for you. Surprise!  
  
(She gives him a breast plate.)  
  
LEWIS  
Oh, thank you, mother. Isn't it a beauty? Look how I shine!  
  
(He leaves to go try it on.)  
  
PIPPIN  
It really is beautiful.  
  
FASTRADA  
(Coldly.)  
Welcome home, Pippin.  
  
(Crossing to Charles.)  
  
My darling, before I forget, the royal treasurer informs me I've overdrawn my allowance account.  
  
CHARLES  
You're overdrawn again?!  
  
FASTRADA  
Oh, don't be angry, my lord. You know how confused I get about money. After all, I'm just an ordinary housewife and mother.  
  
(Turns to the camera.)  
  
Just like all you housewives and mothers out there.  
  
(She smiles innocently and slinks away. The leading player rolls her eyes.)  
  
CHARLES  
Well, son now we can have our talk.  
  
PIPPIN  
Right.  
  
CHARLES  
So, son....  
  
PIPPIN  
So....  
  
CHARLES  
Um.... Oh, would you look at that? It's almost noon. I've got to go.  
  
(He gets up.)  
  
PIPPIN  
But father!  
  
CHARLES  
It's been lovely chatting with you, son. We'll have to do it again some time.  
  
(He leaves. Pippin looks at the leading player, who simply shurgs.) 


	4. Glory

EXT -- A TRAINING GROUND -- DAY  
(Various soldiers are perfecting their battle tatics. The leading player leads the young man through the training ground.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Preparations for the Visigoth campaign were reaching a peak. Marksmen tested their bows and arrows. Swordsmen tested themselves against each other. The sights and sounds of glory were in the air.  
  
(Her eyes land on Pippin watching in wonderment.)  
  
Glory's in the air, Pippin.  
  
PIPPIN  
(To himself.)  
Glory....  
  
(A soldier hands Pippin a sword.)  
  
SOLDIER  
Your sword, sir. Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
PIPPIN  
No, wait! I'll keep it.  
  
SOLDIER  
But you're not one of us.  
  
PIPPIN  
I'm Prince Pippin.  
  
SOLDIER  
Who?  
  
PIPPIN  
Prince Pippin. One day I'll be king.  
  
SOLDIER  
Oh.  
  
(Hands Pippin the sword with a dubious look and leaves. Pippin gets used to the feeling of a sword in his hands.)  
  
PIPPIN  
I think I'm going to talk to my father.  
  
INT -- KING CHARLES' COURT -- DAY  
(Charles sits on the throne, surrounded by his subjects. A courtier addresses the crowd without much enthusiasm.)  
  
COURTIER  
The royal court of Charles the Great, emperor of the Holy Roman Empire....  
  
CHARLES  
And a giant in the bedroom....  
  
COURTIER  
And a giant in the bedroom...  
  
(The leading player lets out a laugh from the crowd. Charles gives her a look and she quickly stifles it.)  
  
...is prepared to hear petitions.  
  
(A baron steps forward and kneels.)  
  
BARON  
Oh, great leader, blessed by God, sent to us from Heaven to protect us from the Infidel....  
  
CHARLES  
(Impatient.)  
Oh, what is it?  
  
BARON  
I beseech you to reduce my levy of footsoldiers, cattle and wheat. Due to a famine....  
  
CHARLES  
Denied. Next.  
  
BARON  
But, sire, my cattle are dying and my fields are barren.  
  
CHARLES  
Denied. Next.  
  
BARON  
But, sire, that is unjust and tyrannical! I object....  
  
(The crowd gasps. The leading player whispers to the young man.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Oh, holy shit.  
  
CHARLES  
Take that man away and hang him!  
  
(A soldier takes the baron away.)  
  
Next!  
  
(A reluctant petitioner steps forward.)  
  
PETITIONER  
Oh, great leader, blessed by God, sent to us from Heaven....  
  
CHARLES  
Oh, no! Not all that bullshit again! Out! Out! Everybody out! Council is dismissed.  
  
(As the crowd clears, Pippin rushes in.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Wait, father!  
  
CHARLES  
Yes?  
  
PIPPIN  
I know what I want to do now.  
  
CHARLES  
Good. Good.  
  
PIPPIN  
I want to be a soldier.  
  
CHARLES  
What?!  
  
PIPPIN  
Yes, I want to join you in yoru campaign against the Visigoths.  
  
CHARLES  
Denied.  
  
PIPPIN  
But that's not fair!  
  
CHARLES  
To an emperor, fairness is irrelevant.  
  
PIPPIN  
But you're taking Lewis.  
  
CHARLES  
Your brother Lewis is an ideal soldier. He's strong and stupid. You, on the other hand, are educated.  
  
PIPPIN  
But I'm your oldest son. That means I might be king one day. Isn't fighting wars an important part of being king?  
  
CHARLES  
It's the most important part of being king. The Pope and I have dedicated ourselves to bringing Christianity to the entire world.  
  
PIPPIN  
That's what I'm talking about. You're dedicated to something and I want to be dedicated to something, too, with all my heart and soul, and whatever is it, I want to do it as well as I possibly can. Otherwise, my life won't have any meaning at all.  
  
CHARLES  
So you want your life to have meaning, do you?  
  
PIPPIN  
Yes, I do.  
  
CHARLES  
Well, that's very ambitious of you, Pippin.  
  
PIPPIN  
Father, stop all this... bullshit... and take me with you.  
  
CHARLES  
(Pauses.)  
Well, that's more like it. Get yourself a decent helmet and come along.  
  
(Pippin rejoices and runs toward the door. He stops to talk to the leading player.)  
  
PIPPIN  
I'm a soldier!  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Right.  
  
(Pippin runs out and the leading player and the young man follow him. "War is a Science" underscoring begins.)  
  
INT -- THE TENT, BEFORE BATTLE -- EVENING  
(Charles is surrounded by a group of soldiers, Pippin and Lewis.)  
  
CHARLES  
Now, men, the enemy is stationed on the hill, so what we have to do is get them down here. We'll send these troupes out to lure them down and then....  
  
PIPPIN  
(Interrupting.)  
And then we slaughter them!  
  
CHARLES  
Pippin, be quiet!  
  
EXT -- THE BATTLE FEILD -- VARIOUS  
(Various shots of the army marching, setting up camp, etc.)  
  
INT -- A TENT -- DAY  
(Lewis, Pippin and Charles stand together.)  
  
LEWIS  
You're going to be very proud of me, father.  
  
PIPPIN  
I'll try not to disgrace you, sir.  
  
(Charles rolls his eyes.)  
  
EXT -- THE BATTLE FEILD -- VARIOUS  
(More shots of marching, setting up camp, etc.)  
  
INT -- A TENT -- DAY  
(Charles addresses his soldiers.)  
  
CHARLES  
Gentleman, be ready. Soon, we go against the Visigoths.  
  
EXT -- THE BATTLEFEILD -- DAY  
(The opposing sides march to meet each other. All is silent. The leading player and the young man watch from a distance. The music starts.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER +  
Glory, glory!  
Glory, glory!  
Praise be to Charles, our lord.  
Triumphant is his sword.  
Allegiance is his word.  
Glory, glory!  
Glory, glory!  
  
(The battle begins. Shots intersperse with shot of the leading player.)  
  
Blood.  
Blood is red as sunset.  
Blood is warmer than wine.  
Warmer than wine.  
The taste of salty summer brine.  
  
Steel.  
  
CHORUS +  
Steel is cold as moonlight.  
Steel is sharper than sight.  
Sharper than sight.  
The touch of bitter winter white.  
  
Shout it out from the highest tower.  
Shout it out in the darkest hour.  
Charlemagne, you lead us on to power!  
  
EXT -- THE BATTLEFIELD -- NIGHT  
(The soldiers limp back to their tents after a day of fighting the leading player walks through the middle of the field.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER +  
War is strict as Jesus.  
Was is finer than spring.  
  
CHORUS +  
Service to Christ and to our king.  
  
Shout it out from the highest tower.  
Shout it out in the darkest hour.  
Charlemagne, you lead us on to power!  
  
EXT -- WAR SEQUENCE -- VARIOUS  
(The music changes mood. Various pieces of actual war footage are played on the screen.)  
  
EXT -- THE BATTELFIELD -- NIGHT  
(At the end of this music, Pippin is seen killing an opposing soldier as the leading player looks on.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Ta da.  
  
(Charles' soldiers march triumphantly onto the battlefield.)  
  
CHORUS +  
The gates of heaven await,  
Thrown wide my Charles the Great.  
We follow him through by serving his state.  
Glory, glory!  
Glory, glory!  
Glory!  
  
CHARLES  
We've won!  
  
(The soldiers cheer.)  
  
LEWIS  
I killed at least twenty-five of them myself father.  
  
CHARLES  
Yes, you and Pippin both did very well. Well, now we rape and sack.  
  
(Pippin looks dubious at the prospect. The others march off, leaving him with the leading player. Pippin looks around and finds a head on the ground.)  
  
PIPPIN  
I suppose it's a little late to wonder who is man was.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
He was a Visigoth. Just a common man, really.  
  
PIPPIN  
He was also a very lucky man. He had the privilege of dying for your king.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(With a laugh.)  
Words are failing him now, I'll tell you.  
  
PIPPIN  
Is this how all battles are?  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Well, unless you get killed, my guess is they're all pretty much the same.  
  
PIPPIN  
I was afraid you'd say that.  
  
(Underscoring begins. As Pippin sings, the seen gets darker and darker until he is no longer on a battlefield, but in the darkness of his own empty heart.)  
  
Rivers belong where they can ramble.  
Eagles belong where they can fly.  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free.  
Got to find my corner of the sky. 


	5. No Time at All

EXT -- OUTSIDE BERTHE'S HOUSE -- AFTERNOON  
(The leading player and the young man walk up to Berthe's doorway.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
The home of Berthe. Pippin's grandmother. Warm, strong....  
  
BERTHE  
(Within.)  
Damn! I hate needle point!  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(To the young man.)  
Feisty. Now she lives in the country.  
(Whispers.)  
Personality conflict with Fastrada.  
  
(She knocks on the door.)  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S LIVING ROOM -- CONTINUOUS  
(Berthe is startled by the knock.)  
  
BERTHE  
What the...?  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S FOYER -- CONTINUOUS  
(She gets up to answer it. Instead of the leading player, Pippin stands there.)  
  
Oh, Pippin!  
  
(She embraces him.)  
  
Come in! Sit down. Have some prunes.  
  
(She drags him inside.)  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S LIVING ROOM -- AFTERNOON  
(A close up of stewed prunes being plopped into a bowl. Pippin sits on the sofa looking down at them, slightly disgusted. As Berthe moves around the room throughout the scene, we see that the leading player and the young man are watching from a corner.)  
  
BERTHE  
Oh, Pippin. I'm reminded of when you were a little boy. Do you remember Pippin? The way I used to hold you in my arms?  
  
PIPPIN  
Of course I remember. That's why I came here.  
  
BERTHE  
(After a pause.)  
Something's the matter, Pippin. What have you been doing with yourself?  
  
PIPPIN  
Well, I went to war.  
  
BERTHE  
Oh, no wonder you look so terrible. I swear men raise flags when they can't get anything else up.  
  
PIPPIN  
Grandma, you haven't changed a bit.  
  
BERTHE  
You have, Pippin. Now what's the matter?  
  
PIPPIN  
I don't know. I just feel empty and vacant.  
  
BERTHE  
Empty and vacant? Now, Pippin. You listen to me... you're going to hear something very...  
(Indicating quotes.)  
'wise'. Don't take life so seriously. Just take things as they come along. Don't do too much planning and don't do too much thinking. How's that for wisdom so far?  
  
PIPPIN  
Well frankly, Grandma, it sounds pretty dull.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(To the young man.)  
It'll sound better with music.  
  
(Underscoring begins. Berthe leads Pippin out of the room. The leading player and the young man follow.)  
  
INT -- A HALLWAY IN BERTHE'S HOME -- CONTINUOUS  
(Berthe leads Pippin down the hall as she sings.)  
  
BERTHE +  
When you are as old as I, my dear,  
And I hope that you never are,  
You will woefully wonder why, my dear,  
Through your cataracts and catarrh.  
You could squander away or sequester  
A drop of a precious year,  
For when your best days are yester,  
The rest 're twice as dear....  
  
(She has by now lead him to an enormous set of double doors. She throws them open, revealing a party hall, packed with people.)  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S PARTY HALL -- CONTINUOUS  
(Berthe sings to Pippin as she leads him through this room, greeting people as she goes along.)  
  
BERTHE +  
What good is a field on a find summer night  
If you sit all alone with the weeds,  
Or a succulent pear if, with each juicy bite,  
You spit out your teeth with the seeds?  
Before it's too late, stop trying to wait  
For fortune and fate you're secure of,  
For there's one thing to be sure of, mate:  
There's nothing to be sure of.  
  
(She has now reached a karaoke stage and takes the microphone.)  
  
Oh, it's time to start livin',  
Time to take a little from this world we're given,  
Time to take time, 'cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all.  
  
PIPPIN  
But, Grandma, it's time that I'm worried about.  
  
BERTHE  
Now, you sit down and don't say anything until I'm finished. I've got three more choruses to do, but you can all join me if you wish, but just the choruses. The verses are all mine.  
  
(Sung.)  
I never wondered if I was afraid  
When there was a challenge to take.  
I never thought about how much I weighed  
When there was still one piece of cake.  
Maybe it's meant, the hours I've spent  
Feeling broken and bent and unwell,  
But there's still no cure so heaven-sent  
As the chance to raise some hell.  
  
(Spoken.)  
Everybody!  
  
BERTHE & GUESTS +  
Oh, it's time to start livin',  
Time to take a little from this world we're given,  
Time to take time, 'cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all.  
  
BERTHE  
Come on, you should all know it by now!  
  
BERTHE & GUESTS +  
Oh, it's time to start livin',  
Time to take a little from this world we're given,  
Time to take time, 'cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all.  
  
BERTHE +  
Sages tweet that age is sweet.  
Good deeds and good work earn you laurels,  
But what could make you feel more obsolete  
Than being noted for your morals?  
  
Here is a secret I never have told.  
Maybe you'll understand why.  
I believe if I refuse to grow old,  
I can stay young 'til I die.  
Now, I've known the fears of sixty-six years,  
I've had trouble and tears by the score,  
But the only thing I'd trade them for  
Is sixty-seven more....  
  
GUESTS +  
Oh, it's time to start....  
  
BERTHE  
Stop. Hey. Stop! Shut up!  
  
(Silence.)  
  
Now, I'm going to take this one all by myself, alright? Hit it!  
  
(Sung.)  
Oh! It's time to start livin',  
Time to keep takin' from this world I'm given.  
You are my time, so I'll throw off my shawl,  
And watchin' you're flings be be flung all over  
Makes me feel young all over....  
  
BERTHE & GUESTS +  
In just no time at all!  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S FOYER -- AFTERNOON  
(Pippin stands beyond the doorway. Berthe smiles sweetly.)  
  
BERTHE  
Remember that Pippin.  
  
(She slams the door.)  
  
EXT -- OUTSIDE BERTHE'S HOUSE -- CONTINUOUS  
(A breif shot of Pippin looking confused.)  
  
INT -- BERTHE'S FOYER -- CONTINUOUS  
(Berthe hurries back toward the party room.)  
  
BERTHE  
Now, who's up for naked twister? 


	6. With You

EXT -- OUTSIDE BERTHE'S HOUSE -- AFTERNOON  
(The leading player comes up behind Pippin.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Well, how about that, Pippin?  
  
PIPPIN  
You know, she's absolutely right. It's time for me to start living... and stop worrying. Maybe that's the secret. Just to enjoy all the simple things in life. The fresh air, the cool clean water....  
  
(A pretty girl walks by.)  
  
And women. Definitely the women.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Go get her, Tiger.  
  
(The underscoring begins as Pippin approaches the girl. As he sings to her, she becomes interested.)  
  
PIPPIN +  
My days a brighter than morning air,  
Evergreen pine and autumn blue,  
But all my days were twice as fair  
If I could share  
My days....  
  
(Another girl walks by and Pippin takes to her.)  
  
With you.  
  
(He follows her.)  
  
EXT -- A CARNIVAL GROUND -- NIGHT  
(Pippin follows the girl through the carnival ground.)  
  
PIPPIN +  
My nights are warmer than fire coals,  
Incense and stars and smoke bamboo,  
But nights were warm beyond compare  
If I could share  
My nights....  
  
(They come to a brothel. Pippin's eyes land on several girls out in front of the brothel. They lure him in as he sings.)  
  
With you....  
To dance in my dreams,  
To shine when I need the sun.  
With you to hold me when dreams are done,  
And, oh, my dearest love,  
If you will take my love,  
Then all my dreams are truly begun.  
  
INT -- INSIDE THE BROTHEL -- NIGHT  
(Pippin watches the girls dance.)  
  
PIPPIN  
And time weaves ribbons of memories  
To sweeten life when youth is through,  
But I would need no memories there  
If I could share  
My life with you.  
  
(A girl sits on his lap at the end of the song. Suddenly, the music changes. Soon, the grils all begin to perform a dance of seduction. Pippin gets more and more into it it, until finally he can take no more. At it's conclusion, he runs out.) 


	7. Spread a Little Sunshine

EXT -- OUTISDE THE BROTHEL -- CONTINUOUS  
(Pippin falls at the leading player's feet.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(Laughs.)  
Boy when you frolic, you really frolic, don't you? How do you feel now?  
  
PIPPIN  
Empty and vacant. There's got to be something I can do with my life.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
(Helping him up.)  
You just started. There's plenty you can do.  
  
PIPPIN  
Like what?  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Uh, well....  
  
(They are interrupted by a paper boy selling papers to a crowd.)  
  
PAPER BOY  
Extra, extra! Read all about it. Peasants revolt. King slays thousands.  
  
PIPPIN (to the leading player)  
Hey, look at this.  
  
PAPER BOY (handing him a paper)  
Hello there.   
(To all.)  
Peasants protesting a rise in taxes were slaughtered yesterday by Charlemagne's soldiers.  
  
PIPPIN  
Oh, I can't believe that. My father would never slaughter people just for protesting. That can't be true.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Now would a newspaper print anything that wasn't true?  
  
PIPPIN  
But my father can't just tell people what to think....  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Why not? He's the king.  
  
PIPPIN  
I don't care. People have a right to speak out freely.  
  
LEADING PLAYER (leading him through the crowd)  
There's no doubt about that.  
  
PIPPIN  
Well, something's got to be done about it....  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
You're absolutely right.  
  
PIPPIN  
We've got to dedicate ourselves to a better world for all people.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Speak it, brother!  
  
(She has by now lead to the top of a platform. He speaks into the microphone with increasing confidence.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Peace and justice must be restored to this great land. The tyrant must be overthrown. Terror and bloodshed must be ended. We need a leader with the wisdom and the courage to sweep out the old order and create a better world. Down with Charles! Up with....  
(Looks at the leading player who gives him a thumbs up.)  
Me!  
  
(The young man has been watching below. Suddenly, in a whirl, he is transported elsewhere.)  
  
INT -- FASTRADA'S BATH -- EVENING  
(The young man is puzzled by his surroundings.)  
  
FASTRADA (off-screen)  
Terrible, a son speaking out against his very own father that way.  
(The young man turns and sees Fastrada in her bath with Lewis standing over her.)  
I'd hate to think that I had anything to do with what happened next. It came to my attention that Pippin was holding secret meetings of a treasonous nature.  
  
INT -- A TENT IN THE WOODS -- NIGHT  
(Pippin is surrounded by a group of revolutionaries.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Gentlemen, first let me say that I admire that dedication and the courage which has brought you here this evening.  
  
REVOLUTIONARIES  
Forever!  
  
PIPPIN  
Thank you. Second, let me be honest about some of the dangers which may lie ahead. If, during this insurrection any one of us is caught, the king's vengence will be swift and terrible. You will undoubtedly be tortured, broken to pieces, cruelly maimed, even dismembered. So who's with me?  
  
EXT -- VIEW OF THE TENT -- CONTINUOUS  
(The revolutionaries file out of the tent in a mad rush.)  
  
INT -- FASTRADA'S BATH -- EVENING  
(Fastrada now sits wrapped in a towel while Lewis helps to dry her.)  
  
LEWIS  
Mama, if Pippin kills father....  
  
FASTRADA  
You'll be next in line for the throne, darling.  
  
LEWIS  
But if father discovers Pippin's plot and executes him....  
  
FASTRADA  
You'll be next in line for the throne, darling.  
  
LEWIS  
Mama, no matter what happens, I'll move up.  
  
FASTRADA  
Yes, darling.  
(Turns to the young man. Sings.)  
Back in my younger days,   
If things were going wrong,  
I might sulk, I might pout.  
Now I've learned if I just  
Pitch in and do what's right,  
Things will always work out.  
  
And if we all could spread a little sunshine,  
All could light a little fire,  
We all would be a little closer   
To our heart's desire.  
  
(Speaking.)  
I brought Pippin's activities to my lord's attention.  
  
INT -- THE THRONE ROOM -- DAY  
(Fastrada stands before Charles who sits on his throne, disinterested.)  
  
FASTRADA  
Pippin is disloyal to you, my lord.  
  
CHARLES  
Every son is disloyal to his father at one time or another.  
  
FASTRADA  
But Lewis loves you, my lord.  
  
CHARLES  
Lewis is an asshole, my lady.  
  
INT -- FASTRADA'S BATH -- EVENING  
FASTRADA  
Despite this rejection, I took upon my tiny shoulders the task of affecting a reproachment between too men for whom I felt... deeply.  
(She and Lewis dance as this next section is sung.)  
Lord knows we've seen enough  
Troubles already, we've  
Had our fill of grey skies.  
So put down the vinegar,  
Take up the honey jar,  
You'll catch many more flies.  
  
And if we all could spread a little sunshine  
All could think before we strike,  
We all would, be a little closer  
To the world we'd like.  
  
(Speaking.)  
Chalres was prepared for his yearly prayer at Arles, so I sought out Pippin.  
  
EXT -- AN OPEN FEILD -- DAY  
(Pippin is praticing knife throwing with a piture of Charles. Fastrada stands behind him.)  
  
FASTRADA  
Your father loves you, Pippin.  
  
PIPPIN  
Freedom and dignity for all people is more important than the love between one father and one son.  
  
FASTRADA  
But your name will be on his lips when he prays at Arles next month.  
  
(Pippin hits a bull's eye.)  
  
PIPPIN  
He prays at Arles next month.  
  
FASTRADA  
Alone and unguarded.  
  
PIPPIN  
Alone and unguarded? What date?  
  
FASTRADA  
The fifteenth.  
  
PIPPIN  
What time?  
  
FASTRADA  
When the cock crows. Oh, Pippin, I beg you to bring this estrangement to an end.  
  
PIPPIN  
I intend to.  
  
FASTRADA  
What sweeter words could a mother hear?  
  
INT -- FASTRADA'S BATH -- EVENING  
FASTRADA  
It later occured to me that Pippin may be planning to harm my Charles. I set out to warn him.  
  
(Charles pokes his head in.)  
  
CHARLES  
I'm off to Alres to pray.  
  
FASTRADA  
Goodbye, my lord.  
(Charles exits. Fastrada fakes concern.)  
Oh, my. In the hustle and bustle of my lord's departure, I completely forgot to warn him.  
(She and Lewis snap their fingers.)  
Oh well. What a busy day.  
  
(Sings and dances.)  
I know the parables  
Told in the holy book  
I keep close on my shelf.  
God's wisdom teaches me   
When I help other's I'm  
Really helping myself.  
  
And if we all could spread a little sunshine.  
All could lend a helping hand,  
We all would be a little closer.  
(The music changes.)  
To the promised land.  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo   
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo   
  
(The young man slips away and runs off into the night.) 


	8. Morning Glow

INT -- THE CHAPEL AT ARLES -- NIGHT  
(The screen is picth black. Suddenly, a match is lit. We see that the young man has come face to face with the leading player.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER (whispers)  
The chapel at Arles.  
  
(Candles light up, as if my magic, revealing Charles, praying alone at an alter. A man in a monk's robe steps up behind him. The audience does not yet know it, but this is Pippin.)  
  
PIPPIN  
I don't mean to disturb you, my son. I know you like to pray alone.  
  
CHARLES  
It's alright, father. I suppose you'd like a favor. Perhaps an advancement.  
  
PIPPIN  
No.  
  
CHARLES  
What then?  
  
PIPPIN  
I came to be with you for one moment. To look into your eyes.  
  
(Charles turns.)  
  
CHARLES  
And what do you see?  
  
PIPPIN  
Two eyes, a little cloudy with age. A sunset.  
  
CHARLES  
Anything else?  
  
PIPPIN  
Death, slavery.... Terror and bloodshed.  
  
CHARLES  
Of course you do... Pippin.  
  
(Pippin removes his hood.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Yes, father.  
  
CHARLES  
It's easy from where you stand to judge the things I've done, but when I marched, the dust of the enemy was in my nose and when I fought, the blood of the enemy was in my eyes. I sank in the mud off the shores of the Volga. I drowned two legions in the Vistula. Why eagles, ospreys, even vultures had a better view. From the heights all things are very clear. Birds float on the wind but, by God, I blew my breath across a continent and shaped and empire with it. Now, if you have no further business with me, go and leave me to my prayers.  
  
PIPPIN (after a pause)  
What do you pray for, father?  
  
CHARLES  
Strength, and may God give you the same.  
  
(Pippin walks up slowly behind Charles and in a tense moment, stabs him in the back. Charles dies in slow motion. The shot cuts to a close-up of Pippin, horrified by what he has done. The camera focuses on the leading player behind him. She sings.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Why won't your hand stop shaking,  
When all the earth is still,  
When ancient ghosts are waking.  
So many plans need making.  
So many steps need taking.  
  
(Focus returns to Pippin.)  
  
PIPPIN   
I think I will.  
(With growing conviction.)  
I think I will.  
  
EXT -- THE TOWN -- SUNRISE  
(The sunrises over the town as "Morning Glow" begins. In the streets as the first rays of daylight are shining, people scurry about excitedly.)  
  
TOWNSPERSON  
The king is dead.  
  
TOWNSPERSON  
Pippin is the new king.  
  
TOWNSPERSON  
Long live king Pippin!  
  
(The shot lands on Pippin who stands outside the chapel with the leading player.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Your majesty.  
  
PIPPIN   
Morning glow, morning glow  
Starts to glimmer when you know  
Winds of change are set to blow  
And sweep this whole land through.  
Morning glow is long past due.  
  
(He walks amongst his people, touching their hands and faces. he is met with smales and singing. The townspeople provide his back-up.)  
  
Morning glow, fill the earth.  
Come and shine for all you're worth.  
We'll be present at the birth  
Of old faith looking new.  
Morning glow is long past due.  
  
INT -- THE THRONE ROOM -- DAY  
(Servants are making the room ready for Pippin's coronation. The leading player is conducting a gospel choir as Pippin watches.)  
  
CHOIR   
Oh, morning glow, I'd like to help you grow.  
  
PIPPIN   
We should have started long ago.  
  
PIPPIN & LEADING PLAYER   
So, morning glow, all day long.  
While we sing tomorrow's song.  
Never knew we could be so strong,  
But now it's very clear.  
  
PIPPIN   
Morning glow is almost here.  
  
INT -- THE THRONE ROOM -- LATER  
(A crowd of people waits for Pippin's arrival. When he enters, they sing.)  
  
ALL   
Morning glow, by your light.  
We can make the new day bright.  
And the phantoms of the night  
Will fade into the past.  
  
PIPPIN   
Morning glow is here....  
  
ALL   
At last.  
  
(Pippin is seated at the throne. Fastrada stands on one side and the leading stands on the other side.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Long live the king!  
  
FASTRADA (bored)  
Ditto.  
  
LEADING PLAYER (rolls her eyes)  
King Pippin, emperor of the Holy Roman Empire is prepared to hear petitions.  
  
PIPPIN  
Come ahead. You will all be dealt with fairly.  
  
(A beggar approaches.)  
  
BEGGAR  
Sire, I'm a very poor man. I can't find work. You have much and I have nothing. Is that fair?  
  
PIPPIN  
No, that's completely unfair. Fastrada?  
  
FASTRADA  
What?  
  
PIPPIN  
Have the treaurer distribute money to the poor.  
  
FASTRADA  
But I--  
  
PIPPIN  
Later, Fastrada.  
  
(Fastrada exits, fuming.)  
  
PEASANT  
Sire, I'm a simple working man. I own not one millimeter of the land I've worked on all my life.  
  
PIPPIN  
Um, I hereby decree that all peasants shall own the land they cultivate.  
  
NOBLE  
But, sire, we nobles will have no source of income. We can't pay taxes.  
  
PIPPIN  
No problem.  
  
NOBLE  
But-- huh?  
  
PIPPIN  
No taxes, no taxes. They're gone.  
  
(Applause. Suddenly a field marshall bursts in.)  
  
FIELD MARSHALL  
Sire, the infidel hun has invaded in the east. He's destroyed three villages and murdered thousands of your royal subjects.  
  
(There is great panic.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Everyone calm down.  
(To the field marshall)  
Can he do that?  
  
FIELD MARSHALL  
He has, but he says he will withdraw on one condition.  
  
PIPPIN  
Well, that seems reasonable. What's the condition?  
  
FIELD MARSHALL  
He demands your reproductive organs separated from the rest of your anatomy.  
  
(Pippin crosses his legs.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Well, I guess you'll have to go out and destroy the infidel.  
  
FIELD MARSHALL  
Sire, I have no money to wage a campaign. I have no army.  
  
PIPPIN  
Oh, um... noble!  
  
NOBLE  
Yes, sire?  
  
PIPPIN  
You remember that decree I made a little while ago about taxes?  
  
NOBLE  
Yes, sire.  
  
PIPPIN  
That's off.  
  
NOBLE (outraged)  
You mean you want me to pay taxes again and raise an army.  
  
PIPPIN  
Yeah, that's right.  
  
NOBLE  
But, sire, now that you've given away all the land, I have no power over the peasants.  
  
PIPPIN  
Well then I hearby suspend land reform.  
  
PEASANT  
Why the hell should I work when the poor get handouts from the royal treasury.  
  
PIPPIN  
Well, then I revoke charity to the poor.  
  
BEGGAR  
You arse!  
  
PIPPIN  
Take that man away and hang him!  
  
(A soldier takes the beggar away.)  
  
Wait! Stop, could you just let me think for a minute?  
  
(Fastrada enters.)  
  
FASTRADA  
Pippin, it's later. Now, about my royal allowance.  
  
(All pounce on Pippin making requests.)  
  
PIPPIN  
Stop!  
  
(There is silence for a moment, then the royal subjects begin to leave, voicing their displeasure. Pippin is left alone.) 


	9. On the Right Track

INT -- THE THEATRE -- NIGHT  
(Suddenly we are back in reality. Pippin sits alone on a block onstage. The leading player enters.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
So what's it like being king?  
  
PIPPIN  
It sucks. I'll never find what I'm looking for.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Sure you will.  
(Music begins. This number is done much in the way the original was done on stage. The leading player sings.)  
You look frenzied, you look frazzled.  
Piqued as any alp.  
Flushed and rushed and razzle-dazzled.  
Dry your lips, damp your scalp.  
Now I can see you're in a rut, in....  
Disaray.  
And I'm not one to butt in,  
But in fact, I must say...  
  
That if you take it easy---trust a while.  
Don't look blue, don't look back.  
You'll pull through in just a while,  
'Cause you're on the right track.  
  
PIPPIN   
On the right track. LEADING PLAYER   
On the right track. Take it easy.  
On the right track. Take it easy.  
On the right track. Take it easy.....  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Why get flurried?  
  
PIPPIN   
Flustered.  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Keep those...  
  
PIPPIN   
Hopes aloft.  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Keep cool as custard.  
  
PIPPIN   
Trying hard.  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Stepping soft.  
  
BOTH   
There's no trick to staying sensible,  
Despite each cul-de-sac,  
'Cause each step's indispensible  
When you're on, the right track.  
  
PIPPIN   
On the right track. LEADING PLAYER   
On the right track. Take it easy.  
On the right track. Take it easy.  
On the right track. Take it easy.....  
  
(They dance. Throughout this, the leading player shows Pippin several moves and he follows her lead. When the music mellows, the leading player addresses the audience.)  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Pippin jumped back into life with his usual zest. He tried his hand at painting, and you know something? He wasn't half bad, but what he discovered was....  
  
PIPPIN  
You've got to be dead to find out if you were any good.  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Next, he tried the religious life. He sought God in the highways, he sought him in the biways, until he finally cornered him in this huge cathedral. What he discovered was....  
  
PIPPIN  
The church isn't saving souls, it's investing in real estate.  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Many, when things get dank, will  
Feel their grip go.  
We stay tranquil,  
Spirits high, pulses low.  
  
PIPPIN   
But, what I left behind looks trifling.  
What's ahead looks black.  
Am I doomed to spend my life a-lingering on?  
  
LEADING PLAYER   
Lingering on....  
  
PIPPIN   
Just lingering on....  
  
BOTH   
A-lingering on.  
  
PIPPIN  
I'll never find it! Never, never, never! Shit!  
  
LEADING PLAYER  
Easy, baby.  
(Sings.)  
You're on the right track.  
  
(The curtain closes.) 


End file.
